Two stars in the night (passing closely)
by laetitia.schots
Summary: Les stills du 4x04 m'ont donné envie d'écrire ma version de leur après rendez-vous!


_Rien. Rien n'avait fonctionné comme prévu. Comme jamais rien ne se passe comme prévu dans cette ville. Alors quand rien ne va, que rien ne fonctionne, que tout est contre vous.. Il ne vous reste qu'une chose à faire : courir._

_Mais revenons-en au début. Peut-être pas au tout début, non il serait futile de revenir au moment où elle avait hésité, telle une adolescente prenant son courage à deux mains pour inviter le garçon populaire du lycée ? Non, plutôt comme la femme brisée par les expériences du passé et la peur que le schéma ne se répète. « J'étais venu te proposer un rendez-vous ». Elle aurait dû se douter qu'il ne refuserait ! Mais comment être sûre de soi malgré toutes ces démonstrations, ces échanges, ces baisers ? Mais l'amour n'est jamais sûr, il tâtonne, à chaque instant, il hésite, et se montre fuyant. Car l'amour n'est sûr que dans le regard et les gestes. Un peu comme ce baise-main qu'il lui offrit en acceptant avec plaisir ce tête à tête. Enfin seuls me direz-vous ? …_

_Le passage devant les parents était obligatoire, comme toute la suite de l'histoire. Ces gestes d'effleurement dans la rue, ces rires partagés, ces regards complices et plein d'étoiles. Ils auraient pu danser s'ils n'avaient pas tant tardé à diner qu'on se connaître, se reconnaître à travers les lumières tamisées du restaurant. Un carré, une bulle autour d'eux, juste pour eux. Juste pour deux étoiles qui tournent autour d'un même orbite, prêtes à étinceler ensemble.  
>Mais au pays des contes, rien n'est jamais simple et toute étoiles finit par arrêter de briller, comme chaque bougies s'éteint d'un souffle. Gâché.<em>

_Sur le moment la colère, la fureur d'une rupture, d'une bulle éclatée, d'un vase volant en éclats de verres... D'une tasse ébréchée ? Les mots sortent sans s'en rendre compte te l'on ne regrette qu'à moitié car l'enjeu était trop grand, et la pression pulsant au sein du ventre de la sauveuse était trop forte. Elle savait pourtant, savait qu'il aurait tout fait pour conserver et continuer cette soirée envers et contre tout. Mais comment refréner certains instincts quand un certain voleur s'invite à la partie ?_

_C'est durant ces pires instants que la tension s'accumule, lorsque chacun fulmine dans son coin. Lorsque trop de choses n'ont pas été dîtes, et d'autres auraient dû êtres retenues.  
>Mais il suffit que chacun trouve sa voie, sa bague, son tatouage, sa voix... Ou parfois, quelque chose de bien plus éphémère. Nous y viendrons bientôt.<em>

La journée avait été longue, et le croiser n'avait pas été facile. Les regards, plein de non-dits, et troublés. Elle n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'elle l'évitait, mais plutôt que la journée les avait éloignés ainsi d'une explication en bonne et due forme. Puis la fin de la journée était arrivée à pas de géant, et elle n'oserait dire pourquoi elle n'était pas passée par chez granny's de peur de briser les quelques rêves qu'elle avait commencé à échafauder, avant cette soirée ruinée.  
>Tout le monde dormait déjà au loft, et afin de minimiser les bruits, elle s'avança à pas léger, passant ainsi devant la cuisine.. Puis s'arrêta en voyant ce qui trônait sur le comptoir. Toujours aussi rouge et vive. L'unique rose, l'éphémère rose, dans son vase étroit, mais bien assez grand pour être comblé. Figée, et attirée, elle retira la fleur de son foyer, pour tenter de capter son parfum.. Et se perdre dans un souvenir bien précis. Celui d'un baiser léger, mais intense. Ce baiser qui promet plus qu'une simple soirée, un baiser tel une promesse.<p>

La douleur qui empoigna son ventre, le creux de ses reins et refroidit son corps à l'idée que quelque chose d'aussi chaleureux et bouleversant ne puisse jamais se reproduire. Emma alors su, su qu'elle devait réparer.  
>Qu'elle devait courir.<p>

Knock Knock Knock

Killian ouvrit, n'ayant pas encore quitté ses vêtements pour se coucher, il sentit une main agripper son veston et des lèvres se poser sur les siennes, avant que ses yeux n'aient pu s'écarquiller de surprise. Baiser auquel il répondit comme on étancherait sa soif dans la rivière, sans chercher à savoir si c'était un poison ou une bénédiction. Car il s'en moquait car le besoin était plus puissant que la raison. Que la passion, et l'amour, étaient ses guides depuis longtemps maintenant, et qu'il tentait de l'insuffler à son ange, sa raison de respirer.

-Tu parlais de bons moments, souffla-t-elle en s'écartant juste assez pour parler. Je pense que tous les mauvais ne vaudront jamais que l'on brise ces bons moments.

Il ne réussit qu'à lui offrir son sourire, celui qui faisait manquer un battement au cœur de la sauveuse chaque fois qu'il le lui offrait.

-Comme il te plaira, amour. Tout ce qu'il te plaira.

Et la porte se referma. 


End file.
